1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing a hydrogen storage device.
2. The Related Art
A hydrogen storage alloy cans, in terms of use, in addition to hydrogen absorption and desorption properties, hydrogen storage capacity, operating temperature and pressure being acted as the basic considerations, mobility and thermal conductivity of the alloy powder affecting hydrogen absorption and desorption rate of the hydrogen storage alloy cans, and volume expansion in the process of hydrogen absorption affecting the safety of the hydrogen storage alloy cans must be paid attention too.
A conventional hydrogen storage device generally use metal sheet to construct a cellular which is mounted to a longitudinal axis. Then hydrogen storage alloy powder is filled within the cellular to form the hydrogen storage device which achieves a larger reaction surface area, disperses expansion stress in the process of hydrogen absorption and desorption, and increases thermal conductivity.
However, the conventional hydrogen storage device has a complex internal structure and an external structure opened with channels and openings. After the internal structure is structured, a welding procedure is done at the channels and the openings of the external structure. So that results in a cumbersome process of manufacturing the hydrogen storage device. Moreover, on account of the changes of heat affected zone and internal precipitation phase, an effect of hydrogen embrittlement is apt to happen at the welds in the stress cycle of high pressure hydrogen, so that easily causes weld cracking and hydrogen embrittlement corrosion and results in a poor life and safety of the hydrogen storage device. So, a method of manufacturing a hydrogen storage device capable of overcoming the foregoing problems is required.